


Who would've thought?

by punk_assnerd



Series: Stories from me [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd





	Who would've thought?

Have you ever met someone that you instantly just clicked with?  
Like when you're in kindergarten where one minute you're on your own playing and the next you have someone you're laughing with and running with and you don't even know what their name is until it's time I go home. That's how this story starts. It starts when a shy boy's life changed after he met a particular girl.

But not like that.

\-----

Last day of school before Christmas break should be exciting right? Wrong.  
It's annoying. Why can't I just skip today since I won't miss anything at all?   
"Rommina get down here right now or i swear to god you won't see that phone for weeks!" My mom yelled trough the door as I try fixing my fair. Then followed by someone laughing. An annoying and familiar someone.  
"Sorry Mrs. Havilliard but I think we both know that doesn't threaten her one bit." Damn it.  
"Oh. Uhm... Get down here or.. Or I'll take you with me to go to my office Christmas party!" Damn him.  
"Mom! I'm coming! Stop with the threats already!"   
As I got out of my room and down the dinning room I saw my mom frantically fixing the kitchen and said someone was sat at our sofa set wearing a black beanie on top of his black messy hair, navy blue coat over what seems to be a black sweater and black skinny jeans with a very dark blue winter boots. And as his blue eyes focused more on scrolling though his phone, I did what a great friend would do. Flopped down on top of him.  
"Oomfp- ROM! Get off!"  
"But you're so warm and comfy!" Seeing as we're both wearing winter clothes and he still had his coat on I did my eat to strangle him subtly. Or as subtle as I can be.  
"Rommina get off of That poor boy! You're gonna ruin Dominic's clothes"  
"Yeah! Get off of this poor gorgeous boy! And I told you to call me Nic Mrs. Havilliard."  
"Conceited much?"  
I got up and fixed my clothes. My mom dramatically sighed and shook her head at me. "Honey, what are you wearing?" I looked down and didn't get what was wrong. I was wearing a cream colored, fluffy sweater, a very comfy but warm jeans I dug from my drawer and my favorite brown fluffy boots to match my sweater.   
"She looks fine Mrs. Havilliard. She kinda reminds me of this sofa I saw at the mall that one tim- OW!"  
"Honey! It's very unlady like to punch your friends arms!"  
"Oops." I grabbed my black coat from the closet and grabbed Nic's glove covered hands and dragged him to te door.  
"We're going now! See ya later mom!"  
"Bye Mrs. Havilliard!"  
"Bye kids!"

\-----

You see. I met Nic when we were in kindergarten. He was always by himself and one time I just saw him sitting by the swings and jut staring at the whole class have fun instead if playing with us so I went over and asked him what's wrong  
"Nothing's wrong."  
"Then why are you alone here?"  
"I'm not. I'm with the class."  
"No you're not. You're here alone."  
"Well... Uhm.. You're here with me too!"  
"Yeah. Because you're alone. You shouldn't be alone."  
Then I sat on the swims next to him and he just stared at me like I'm some unicorn. Which I'm not.  
After that I kept on talking to him and he just kept on trying to ignore me until we both ended up in the same primary school.   
New people seems to scare him a lot so in the end he talked to me for a change.  
"H-hey. Can I sit with you?" It was during lunch and after that he slowly opened up and we became friends.  
Years passed and now even our moms are friends. Weird, right?

\-----

On our way to the bus stop Nic told me about how annoying his sisters were since they took an hour each in getting ready and he barely had enough hot water left to shower with. And I told him about this new friend I made in twitter yesterday as I ranted about my life. Again.  
"Wait, so you met this 'punk underscore assnerd Dom' yesterday and you guys are already best friends?" He asked and smiled, slightly amused. He placed his right hand on his chest, since I'm still holding his left hand, and said "I'm offended."  
"Shut up! It's just that he was amazing and his layout is so cute and stuff. Oh! And I told him what fanfics were."   
Nic just facepalmed and shook his head. "I don't think that's something you should be proud of babe."   
After years of being friends you would've thought that we'd run out of thinks to talk about or we'd get sick of each other but as we walked down the street and swung our hands back and forth we just took turns in telling each other stories. He ranted about Paramore losing another member as I told him more about Dan an Phil. My dads and husbands. Nic always hated me saying that because he said it was gross. Even though he'd constantly say "I would let Billie Joe Armstrong use me" or "Hayley Williams is so hot I'd ask her to marry me the minute I meet her". At first, him being bi was a shock. But now that I think about it, it's pretty obvious.   
The bus ride was the same as always. He'd plug an earphone in my ear and make me listen to another band he loves as I rant about youtubers that he would probably not remember. Again.

As we got to school we had to go to our lockers which are at the opposite sides of the hall because his last name's Daniels.

"Havilliard" my locker mate nodded towards me  
"Hayden" I opened my locker and emptied my bag.  
"We just hot to school Havilliard, why are you leaving your books?"  
"It's the last day. All our teachers are either gonna let us go early or let us do anything inside the class."  
"Point taken." She did the same and slammed her locker. "So how's your 'not my boyriend'?"  
"Hayden. It's the last day of class, don't make me murder you."  
She laughed and slammed my locker.  
"Sorry sorry. But if he's not your boyfriend then that's ok right?" She pointed towards Nic and I may have laughed out lout.   
Nita Damiens, a short, blonde, cheerful little ball of peppiness, the head of the school's cheerleading squad, was not so subtly flirting with a very oblivious Nic.   
"Ok. Fist of all. Wow. She's as persistent as he is blind. And second, I actually enjoy it when people hit on Nic. He'll either be too stupid to know that they are flirting or when he does notice, he'll freak out and embarrass himself."  
That seems to amuse her. "Why is the school's punk-loner so innocent and adorable? And why is he bestfriends with the schools most cheerful and lively sunshine?"  
"Shut up Hayden."  
"Whatever." She hooked her arm around my shoulder and we walked towards Nic and a very frustrated Nita.  
"- I'm just saying that maybe you need some warming up this holiday."  
"Not really. I mean, I'm not gonna leave the house that much and I wear sweaters all the time in our house." Oh my innocent little boy.  
"Ugh! You know what Daniels?" Oh snap. Someone snapped. And it seems to catch everyone's attention.  
" You may be hot as hell and adorable, and innocent, and goddamn those eyes..." Nic looks a bit like Rudolph the red cheeked guy. ".. But you're helpless! Do you want to go out with me?"  
Silence  
Everyone in the hall was either looking at Nic or at Nita.  
"Uhm I would, because you're amazing and also uhm, cute. But uhm.." Nic seems to feel every eyes on him by now. "I don't like it when you make fun of my bestfriend. So it's a no."  
Another silence.  
"What? So you're choosing that brown eyed freak over me?"  
"Ehem."  
I dont know why but I didn't think that that would make all of them look at me. I never wanted attention. But when Hayden took her arm off of me and I stepped towards Nita.   
"Sorry. But this brown eyed freak is gonna be late. So if you'll excuse me, I'll just take what's mine." I grabbed Nic's hands and intertwined our fingers just to make Nita more jealous. I gave her the nicest smile I could make and walked off as the bell rang.  
\---  
Lunch came by and the cafeteria is so quiet and so full of tension. Just like my classes before. Nic hasn't said a word to me. Like, at all.  
So as we sat down our usual table, next to a window by the edge of cafeteria, I blurted out the stupidest and probably the smartest thing I could say. "I don't like you Nic."  
"What?"he was halfway through digging his bag for his lunch and just stared at me.  
"I mean. I like you, I have liked you since we met when we were kids but only as a friend. I only did that to annoy Nita and I didn't mean for you to think that I may like you like you, y'know. And I'm sorry."  
Silence. Again.  
It's a good thing we're alone at the table because the next thing that happened is by far the most embarrassing. He laughed. And Nic never laughed out loud. But now he's laughing so loud that the whole cafeteria seemed to stop and listen to him.   
"Oh my god Rom! Thank God!" I couldn't help it, I laughed with him.  
"I'm sorry ok! She's just so annoying!"  
"Thank you though. That was the most uncomfortable five minutes of my life." He took out his lunch and I did too.  
"Yeah, well. Thanks too. For, y'know.. Not going out of the head cheerleader because she insulted me and stuff."  
"Oh please. That was just an excuse. I'm uh, I'm actually going out with someone.."  
What? "What?"  
"Yeah." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and blushed a bit. He's probably the only guy I know that blushes a lot.  
"Since when? Does she go to our school? Is it even a she? It's a guy isn't it? What's his name?" I'm allowed to freak out. He's my best friend for crying out loud.  
"Would you shhh! Calm down! Yes he goes here, and he's a he, he's name's-" "My names Eric." Someone said behind me and shit, he's hot.  
"Yeah, and I kinda invited him to lunch yesterday so you could meet him. That's why I was internally freaking out because I thought you just told the whole school you liked me." Eric, who is dressed just like Nic with all black clothes from sweaters to skinny jeans to his boots and he had this confidence Nic never had, sat down beside Nic and wrapped his right arm around his waist and pulled him close.  
"Oh, but she did. My friend told me that you" he pointed at me "are pregnant with his kid."  
"What?!"  
"Excuse me!?"  
Oh shit.  
"Yup. That's what Nita skeeter over there is telling everyone."  
Oh no. No no no no no. This can't be happening. But before I could freak out internally even more Nic stood up and dragged Eric in front of Nita's peppy squad.   
"Hey! Everybody! I have an announcement!" Nic yelled and stood on top the cheerleaders table, still dragging Eric to stand with him then he grabbed Eric's face and kissed him. And when i say 'kissed him' I mean kissed him.   
The whole cafeteria butted in cheers and catcalls and some even yelled "dammit why are all hot guys gay?!"  
But the highlight of it all is Nita.  
Who looked like she's either gonna burst into tears or burst into flames. She stomped off and all the other cheerleaders, well, cheered.  
Nic pulled away from a dazed Eric as yelled "Thank you!" He then got down and sat back to our table, high fiving people on his way.  
"What the HELL was that?!"  
"I think after that people will think twice before assuming that someone's pregnant because of me" Nic said smugly.  
"That was hot" Eric blurted out  
"I second that motion"  
"Guys" flustered, Nic hid his face in his hands and then lunch went by like usual. And Eric may or may not be up to making Nic's life miserable with my help.

\-----

"Mom! I'm home!"Nic yelled as we got inside their house.  
"Is Romi with you?" His mom yelled out.  
"Hi Mrs. Daniels!" I yelled back as we took off our coats and went to the sofa.  
Nic switched on the tv and scrolled through the channels till he saw Pokémon.   
Within a few minutes of just lying with Nic on the sofa, a voice behind the sofa said "Aww, aren't you two adorable. It's totally up to you guys but you guys should be a couple."  
"Mooooom" "Mrs. Daniels, no offense, but your son isn't all that great."  
"Maybe you should tell that to that boy coming over here for a week now."  
"A week?!" Nic just shrugged and may have blushed a little.  
Mrs. Daniels wearing her famous apron over her knitted sweater and a very comfortable looking pair of pants places a tray of cookies as two steaming cups of what smelled like coffee and hot chocolate.  
"Thanks mom" "Thanks Mrs. Daniels"  
"No problem kids. Now if you'll excuse me I'll just prepare dinner for everyone. You're welcome to stub for dinner love, just call your mom and tell her that you're staying for dinner."  
"Thanks again Mrs. Daniels"  
"No problem dear."  
She then went back to the kitchen as Nic kept on watching the tv as I drank my hot chocolate.  
"Wanna tell me about Eric?" He then sighed dramatically and took a sip of his coffee.  
"Do I have a choice?" He asked as he took a cookie from the plate.  
"Not really."  
"Fine. See, we're on the same literature class under Mr. Fritz and one time we had to make a classic love story and I made one with two guys and kinda got in trouble and he just stood up for me and defended me and stuff."  
"And..?"  
"And what?"  
"Who asked who?! How did the person ask the other?! Come one! Details dude!"  
After that he told me about how he went over Eric's locker after that and thanked him and then Eric asked him out and he said yes.  
After that Nic just whined about talking about him and so I just talked about this new friend I've made on the wonderful world of Twitter.  
"Seriously though! He's like, so awesome and he even asked me what to do about this girl he wanted to hang out with and his account is legit awesome. And- what are you smiling at?"  
"Oh nothing. Please do continue this talk about your awesome internet stranger friend."  
Maybe talking about your new found friend to your bestfriend for years could, or should I say should, cause some drama. Some sort of trouble or tension. But Nic just listened as I told him about my late night conversations with 'punk underscore assnerd' about all the stuff that we could've been talking about instead. To be honest, I'm kind of disappointed that he's not jealous at all. Does he not care that I might have a new bestfriend? Or that maybe this is just some perv stalking me or something. It sounds conceited but it really hurts how nonchalant he is about all this.

-

"Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Daniels. I'll bring over some of my moms muffins next time, I know how much you really love those. "  
She cooed and said "Thank you dear. See you soon. And knowing you two, maybe I'll see you tomorrow" then laughed a genuine laugh as if it was a really funny joke.  
Nic put on my bag and lead me outside. He took my hand and swung it back and forth as we walked to my house two blocks down. He was ranting again about how Paramore can still play as a duo but then he suddenly stopped when we got toy street and as I followed his gaze, I saw the most unmusical sight I have ever since this day. And a lot has happened today.  
There, sat in front of our doorsteps, with his hands stuffed in the pocket of his black leather jacket that seems to stand out in the pale paint of our house with jeans identical to Nic's paired with black converse and a black beanie on top of his pale face, is Grady Miller.   
Grady Miller is the schools most...   
How do I put this? The schools most unknown entity? See, he is in our year but he barely talks. His wardrobe consists of the tightest pairs of black jeans and all the bands shirts Nic always dreamed of having. Some say he doesn't have any friends at all but I know one person who's friends with him, and he's holding my hand right now.  
Nic tensed a bit and said "Miller. What are you doing here?"  
"Oh, uhm. I was just... I wanted to ask Rom something but uh-" he looked at out entwined hands and seems to glare at the pavement behind us "I think the answers pretty clear. So I'll just, uh, go.." Then he walked pass Nic and before Nic could call him out I once again let my mouth talk without even thinking about what I'm saying.  
"What were you gonna ask me?"  
Both of them stilled and looked at me as if I just told them I killed our Calculus teacher.  
"What?" Both of them said. "I said 'what were you gonna ask me?'"  
Grady breathed out a small "oh" and tried to say something I could quite understand.  
"What?"  
"I said I was gonna ask you to maybe go out sometime... Or something. But then I heard someone talking about you two being together and you guys are obviously together. And I wanted to ask you if it was real and then you guys come here holding hands and stuff and you're even holding her bag for her and stuf and I just-" "Ok"  
"Wait what?"  
"I said ok"  
"Ok what?"  
"Ok I'll go out with you." I don't need to look at Nic to see that he's smiling as much as I am right now.  
"But you... You two are.. And your being-" "I'm being a gentleman to my lady friend over here. Which is what I'm expecting from you when you go out or I'll beat your ass up." He then kissed my check and gave me my bag and winked at me as he strutted home.  
"Also I have a boyfriend! Good night!"  
Grady just looked as red as Michael Clifford's hair and then cleared his throat.  
"Well this didn't go as planned."  
I shouldered my bag and laughed a bit "How did you plan this night to go?"  
"I was supposed to confess my undying love to my only friend's bestfriend and then she'll swoon and-" "Swoon?"  
Color seems to add to his already tinted cheeks as he mumbled and frantically tried to take back what he said. Seems like his self esteem is a lot like Nic's. At first it's confidence like no other and then the next its as if having confidence confidence is a concept that's so alien to them.  
"I'm kidding. I just never heard anyone use that word so casually like that. Except for Nic."  
"Yeah, he's awesome. He's been giving me these books and I've been sharing some music with him in exchange. He's just awesome."  
"I know. I've known him since we were kids"  
"Yeah. He talks about you a lot too. He's kind of why I kinda started liking you I guess..." An awkward silence fell on us a lot like how snow should fall in a cold night like this.  
"So about that date? You said yes right? Not that I'm complaining or anything but can I know why? 'Cause I've had enough charity to last a life time and-"  
"I said yes because Nic talked a lot about you too." I don't know why but this seems to shock him. "He does?"  
"Yeah. Although if he doesn't stop complaining about Paramore I will rip my ears off and send them to you along with a note saying you killed me."  
Then Grady laughed. It's probably the best laugh I've ever heard of. His head was thrown back and his eyes went all crinkly at the side and realizing what he's doing he quickly covers his mouth with his bare hands. He wasn't wearing gloves at all and his hands were so pale it was almost white.  
"Aw. Is someone shy about their adorable laugh?" Again his cheeks flushed and he took off his beanie and smiled as he ran his hands through his hair, his half white and half black hair.  
I must've been staring for a while because he frantically put his beanie back on and tucked his hair.   
"It's that bad huh?" He chuckled.  
"On the contrary."  
He pocketed his hands again and I did the most daring or maybe the stupidest I could've done.  
I stepped towards him and asked "Can I have your phone number?"  
"My what?"  
"You're not half deaf are you? Because having to repeat myself every time I speak is really annoying."  
"Damn that sass. Dom wasn't lying when he said you're a handful." He took out a marker from his back pocket and held out his hand and said "Arm."  
Wait, Dom?  
Oh my god. Dom. Dominic. Punk underscore assnerd Dom. Nic is also punk underscore assnerd!  
I must've spaced out for a minute because Grady tapped his marker on my forehead and asked "You ok? It's just a pen. I think it's non toxic too." He then tried reading the small writings on the pen. I tried to recompose myself and answered him with the wittiest thing I could think of.  
"You carry a pen with you but you don't have paper? Seems useless."  
"Useless is a relative term."  
"'Relative term' meaning it could've been useless if I hadn't asked for your number."  
He then chuckled again and rolled up his sleeves. His whole arm was covered with doodles and names and what I remembered as band logos.  
"Tattoos and still under the age of eighteen? My my. I hope you don't intend to corrupt this young lady."  
I gave him my right hand and he slowly lifted my gloves and wrote horizontally on my wrist. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I felt the cold tip of the marker against my skin.  
He smiled at his work and then capped his marker and fixed my gloves.  
"Call me." Then he turned and walked off only to suddenly stop after a few steps and then turned around.  
He then looked at me with what I could only identify as a determined face and then walked towards me. He was only an inch away from me when he stopped. I can literally see puffs of clouds of his breathe fan over my face.  
"Forgot something?"  
"Yeah. This"  
Then I felt a very chapped pair of lips press against my right cheek as I felt something wet and cold on my left. As he pulled back, smiling proudly, he looked around. "It's snowing."   
He then intertwined out hands and pressed our hands on his chest. So I smiled, squeezed his hands, and then let go and walked towards the door to our house. As I opened the door I looked back at a leather clad, stunned and smiling black and white haired boy.  
"Yeah. Who would've thought."


End file.
